


Fade to Black

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, G/T, Giants, Horror, Hunted, Kidnapping, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stalking, TINY - Freeform, Thriller, Tiny Prey, giant predator, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've ventured too far into the forest and now you must suffer the consequences...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Fade to Black

You’re running as fast as you can through the thickness of the forest, your panting breaths bordering on whimpers as you listened to the terrifying groan of age-old trees as their trunks were forced to snap under an immense weight, the sickening sound clogging your ears and propelling your forward, lest you be next.

It was foolish of you to think that you could venture so far into the forest without consequence, knowing what lurked between the trees, concealing itself behind their large, overhanging branches. However, the temptation of picking the best mushrooms from the forest floor before anyone in your village could, proved to be too much for you and now you were paying the price.

It was getting harder and harder to see in front of you as the moon’s beams against the forest floor began to shrink, a large and looming shadowing swallowing up any bit of light that may have helped you along the way in your desperate pursuit for freedom. However, the shadow was too large, too ravenous and soon you were well within its grasp, unable to see the large, tree root sticking out of the ground to your right until it was too late.

You let out a scream, fearing you had already been caught, your hands coming out before you on instinct to break your fall, but all you feel is the splatter of mud hitting your face as you fall into a pit. You fight to find purchase on something, anything to lift yourself up from the sticky mud, the adrenaline in your body telling you that the real danger is still behind you, but you just keep feeling yourself sink further and further into the mud the more you struggle.

You can feel your fight for survival weakening as your muscles grow tired, your limbs growing limp as you sag into the mud. With one last burst of strength, you’re able to flip yourself onto your back, sparing yourself death by suffocation as the mud slowly caked inside your throat and lungs. However, your moment of relief is cut short when you remember why you had been running through the forest, not watching where you were stepping and suddenly realize that maybe drowning would have been the preferable way to go in the end.

You swallow the fear closing around your throat as you tremble against your mucky prison, feeling the rumbling of the ground beneath you as a predator drew near. You close your eyes and silently condemn yourself to your fate, opening them back up to near darkness, the light from the moon and its stars snuffed out from your vision.

Everything in the forest grows quiet, eerily still, the only sound you can hear is the loud panting of your breath as you stare outwards. And then you hear it, the low, guttural chuckle far above your head, like the sound of thunderous booms in a storming sky.

The last thing you see is the terrifyingly giant hand hurtling towards you, it’s large, beefy fingers poised to snatch you from your imprisonment, but before you can feel its fingers around you, everything fades to black.


End file.
